An internal focus type macro lens having an image blur correction function has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-106112). The lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-106112 has a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, and a fourth lens group having a negative refractive power, which are disposed in order from an object, where the fourth lens group is comprised of a negative pre-group and a positive post-group, which are disposed in order from the object, and image blur is corrected when the optical system is vibrated, by shifting the pre-group in a direction substantially vertical to the optical axis in accordance with the vibration of the optical system (or the imaging lens).